


Undercover

by ResedaBae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResedaBae/pseuds/ResedaBae
Summary: There's a series of attacks on gay couples in Detroit. Hank and Gavin go undercover as a couple to catch the perpetrator.Based on a request I got on my DBH imagines blog on tumblr. (resedabae.tumblr.com)





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> I got a request on my DBH imagines blog to write a story about Hank and Gavin going undercover as a couple. Hank is dating Connor and Gavin is dating RK900, who in this story is referred to as Conner.
> 
> I'm trying to improve my English, so if there's any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know.

Hank, Connor, Gavin and Conner (RK900) were all cooped up in Fowler’s office. Hank and Gavin had both been called there unexpectedly, and their android partners had followed them as always.

Hank and Gavin looked at each other anxiously, worried about what Fowler had to say. They both thought they had been called there to be admonished for fighting in the office.

They never fought physically, but it was obvious to everyone that they didn’t get along. It was normal to hear them argue and throw insults at each other, and likely the only reason their fights never escalated was because Connor and Conner got along well, and would step between the two when things got too heated.

They had been warned about their behaviour in the office before, and accused of creating a ’toxic work environment’, but it did little to help them get along.

Fowler had gone the extra mile to make sure that Hank and Gavin didn’t have to work together. He didn’t want to fire either one of them, and to keep things civil, had made sure that they had to see each other as little as possible.

But today, that was no longer possible.

 

”So…”, Hank broke the awkward silence, ”What’s this about?”

”I’ve got you a case”, Fowler said, ”and it’s sensitive in nature, so I need you both on your best game.”

Hank and Gavin took a second to process what he was saying.

””Us both?”” they both said at the same time, not believing their ears.

”Yes, you both”, Fowler sighed. ”I know you two don’t always see eye-to-eye…”

Gavin snorted. ”That’s an understatement.”

Hank crossed his arms and glared at Fowler.

”There’s no other option this time. You’re the only one’s available to do this”, Fowler said, almost as unhappy about the situation as Hank and Gavin.

”What’s the case?”, Hank asked.

”There has been a series of violent hate crimes against gay couples in the Detroit area recently.” Fowler shuffled the papers at his desk and handed Hank and Gavin the case files. ”Four pairs of men have been assaulted walking down the streets at night. No one has been killed, but injuries range from mild to severe. The suspect is an android, an HR400 that went missing from the Eden Club two weeks ago.”

”The Eden Club? It’s a sex android?” Hank asked.

”An HR400 would be a male Traci”, Connor said.

”I remember those.” Hank turned to Connor. ”From one of our first cases together.”

”Yes. I remember well”, Connor said with a small smile.

”Anyway”, Fowled cleared his throat, ”We’ve been looking for the suspect for over a week with no luck. The situation is getting serious. The attacks have escalated in severity, and it’s only a matter of time until someone is killed. We need two detectives to go undercover as a couple, to lure out this Traci so we can catch him red handed.”

There was an awkward silence, while Hank and Gavin were processing what they had just been told.

”Wait, you want us to…” Hank paused to process. Gavin’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

”You two”, Fowler pointed at them, ”are going undercover as a couple.”

Gavin bursted out laughing. ”No fucking way.”

”That ain’t happening”, Hank said.

”Excuse me, captain Fowler”, Connor stepped forward, ”but is there a reason why it has to be Han- uh, lieutenant Anderson and detective Reed? As you are well aware, they do not get along. It would be hard for them to pass as a couple.”

”What he said”, Hank agreed.

”The suspect only attacks human couples”, Fowler said. ”We’ve already tried to lure him out by using androids in disguise, but it seems he’s able to tell humans from androids without any obvious identifiers. I’m repeating myself, but there’s really no one else that can do this. It has to be you two.”

 

They spent a few more moments arguing back and forth, but eventually, Hank and Gavin had to very grudgingly agree.

”Now we need to figure out how to pass you two as a couple”, Fowler said. He rubbed his temples, already fighting a headache.

”It goes without saying that this is going to be difficult”, Connor said. ”You can tell just by looking at them that they do not get along.”

”Maybe they’re not a happy couple”, Conner said.

Connor and Conner looked at each other. Like other androids, they could communicate with each other without speaking a word out loud.

Secretly, they both hoped this would help soothe the relationship between Hank and Gavin. After all, Connor and Conner had become good friends, and the fact that their life partners hated each other was a cause for trouble on an almost daily basis.

 

”They need to be a happy couple”, Fowler said, ”and it needs to be convincing. This case has gained a lot of publicity - you know how it is with hate crimes like this - and it’s of utmost importance that we catch this perpetrator soon, before there are casualties.”

”I guess you will need to practice getting along”, Conner said. That awarder him a glare from Gavin.

”There won’t be much time to practise”, Fowler said, ”this undercover operation will begin tonight. So why don’t you two… uh, try hugging it out?”

” _Hugging it out?”_ Hank repeated.

”You two need to become comfortable with physical contact for this to work”, Fowler said. ”Just hug each other for a few seconds, and try not to look too displeased.”

The two glared at each other, but then, begrudgingly, Hank walked up to Gavin and wrapped his arms around him.

Gavin froze.

”Just imagine it’s Conner”, Hank whispered so Fowler couldn’t hear.

Gavin sighed and responded to the hug.

For the first few seconds they both looked uncomfortable, but then, they got used to it. Thinking about their android partners helped.

They hugged for about ten seconds, and then turned to Fowler.

”Is that good enough for you?” Hank asked.

”That’s… acceptable.” Fowler nodded.

 

Later that evening, when the sun had already set, Hank and Gavin were sent walking the streets downtown, hand in hand. The attacks had all happened near gay bars, so they were walking around the area with the most gay-friendly establishments.

They were wearing hidden bluetooth earpieces and mics, and were being watched closely by Connor and Conner, who were there as backup in case the perpetrator showed up. The androids were having a great time watching their partners work together from a car nearby. Connor was on the wheel.

”Maybe this will bring them closer together”, Conner said, hopefully.

”Or make them worse than ever”, Connor responded.

 

In the beginning, Hank and Gavin had stayed quiet to avoid any conflict, but after walking for hours without anything happening, they started to get bored.

”This operation is kind of doubling as a tour of the city”, Gavin said to Hank as they were passing by another gay bar. ”Even though I’ve been out for years, I never really checked out the ’gay scene’. I’ve never been to any of these places.”

”Me neither”, Hank said.

”Ever been with another man besides Connor?” Gavin asked.

”No. Didn’t think I swung that way, but here we are.”

 

Around two o’clock in the morning, they were beginning to give up.

”Maybe our perp isn’t out hunting for victims tonight”, Gavin suggested. They had walked the same route so many times they had lost count, and their feet were getting sore.

”Yeah, maybe it’s time to head ho-” Hank stopped speaking suddenly and pressed closer to Gavin.

”What now?” Gavin asked, looking around nervously.

”Don’t look to your right. I think there’s a male Traci across the street, and he’s looking towards that bar.” Hank remembered what all the male Tracis looked like, from their investigation at the Eden Club. The male Traci was wearing casual human clothes, but Hank could recognise his face.

”You think that’s our guy?” Gavin said in hushed tone, looking straight ahead to not raise any suspicion.

”Maybe. He’s looking at the couples leaving the bar.”

_”You need to catch his attention”_ , Connor said to them trough the earpieces.

”How are we supposed to do that? There are gay couples everywhere, he’s got a lot to choose from”, Hank said.

_”Make out with Gavin”_ , Conner suggested. _”That will make him notice you.”_

Gavin sighed and stopped in his tracks. He was still holding Hank’s hand, so he stopped as well.

”You heard what he said”, Gavin said.

Hank made a face at him. He was not enjoying this.

”This guy has to be stopped”, Gavin insisted. Hank knew he was right.

Reluctantly, Hank stepped in front of Gavin, and leaned in for a kiss.

”Wait”, Gavin stopped him. ”Not on the lips.” He wanted to reserve that for Conner.

Hank grabbed the back of Gavin’s neck, and kissed him under his jawline.

This caught the attention of the male Traci across the street. He was looking at them now.

_”He’s looking at you”_ , Connor said, _”Keep going.”_

Hank kept kissing the same spot on Gavin’s neck. Gavin wrapped his arms around Hank and thought of Conner.

The Traci looked at them for a while, and then started slowly walking towards them.

_”He’s approaching”_ , Conner said. Since it was difficult for Hank and Gavin to see the suspect from their position, Conner and Conner got out the car, and quietly walked behind him.

As the suspect was approaching Hank and Gavin, he reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife.

”Knife!” Conner yelled, just as the male Traci was about to attack.

Hank and Gavin stopped what they were doing and tackled the Traci. He went down without much of a fight.

 

Back at the police department, Hank, Gavin and the androids were making a closing report on the case. Fowler was thrilled to hear that the case had been solved so quickly, and that Hank and Gavin managed to work together without conflict.

”I had my doubts about you two, but looks like you handled yourselves just fine”, he praised them. ”Well done, both of you.”

The Traci was questioned, but he refused to answer anything. His motives remained a mystery.

 

When they finally left the office, it was almost dawn. In the parking lot of the police department, as Connor was about to get into Hank’s car, Gavin pulled him aside.

”Listen, Connor”, Gavin said, hesitantly, and then stopped.

”Yes?” Connor said.

Gavin wasn’t looking at Connor directly. He was embarrassed. ”I never apologised to you for the way I treated you when you first started working here.”

Connor said nothing. He hadn’t expected to ever hear an apology from Gavin.

”Anyway…” Gavin continued. ”You know that I’ve been with Conner for a while now. When I first met him, I didn’t think much of him. But then, after working together for a while… things changed. I changed.”

”I understand. Working with Hank has changed me too”, Connor said.

”I was a total piece of shit to you both”, Gavin admitted. ”Conner taught me to see androids as people. I hope you can forgive me someday.”

”I appreciate and accept your apology”, Connor said.

”Thanks, man.”

 

And with that, they went their separate ways.

 

Hank and Gavin never became friends, but after Hank heard from Connor about Gavin’s sincere apology, they were able to work together without conflict.

The male Traci responsible for the attacks self destructed in custody, and his motivations never became clear.


End file.
